Inuyasha, Is That Really You?
by RiverLight
Summary: What happens when Naraku's plan to change bodies with Inuyasha ends up being interrupted by a certain wolf demon. Rated R mostly for language. couples: InuKag, KogKag
1. She's been spotted

Well here goes... This is my first solo fic so be gentle but don't hold up any constructive criticisms. I'm not going to go mental on you guys trust me. This story just came to me one day... it popped into my head while I was reading some fanfics people wrote. Since there's like I don't how many stories about Inuyasha, I'm so sorry if my story comes similar to others.. It's really not in my intentions and please tell me if it happens. I'll try and change stuff around promise. :) Just let me know 'cause I don't want to steal ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... -sigh- One can only wish.

**Inuyasha, Is That Really You?**

_She's been spotted_

The wind blew a fresh new breeze. Last night it had rained and it seemed like today was a new beginning. The ground was damped but the sun would take care of that, it was after all a nice summer day in the Feudal Era. Everything pointed to a nice warm afternoon. At least that's what Shippo thought.

"HENTAI!"

"Sango wait..." Miroku begged, he obviously had made the moves on Sango once more and as always she hadn't been slow to reply with her fist.

"You measly little monk, one day..." She went off in the distance, leaving a half-conscious Miroku on the porch of Kaede's hut.

"Where did everybody go?" came little Shippo's squeaky voice. He looked around but all he could see was Miroku rubbing his head, witch had a couple new bumps. "What did you do to Sango? Where is she?"

Before he could answer to the very confused fox demon, a loud "SIT!!" was heard followed by a big -thump-.

"What'd you do that for? "Inuyasha's voice echoed in the forest, making all the birds fly out in different directions.

"Your such an ASS!! You know that? Yeesh." Kagome came out of the forest, fuming. She went through the curtain that lead into Kaede's hut. Followed by Shippo who almost never left her side.

Seeing Inuyasha come out of a bush, mouth filled with dirt, Miroku assumed he had used his 'charm' on Kagome. "I assume she and you had a fight?"

"What gave it away? My falling off a tree or me spitting out mud?" Inuyasha all but screamed that out. He sat on the end of the porch. Miroku was still looking at him, puzzled, by the looks of his rosed eyebrows.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT MONK?" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes narrowed to Miroku.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be meditating.

"You know Shippo, sometimes, I think Inuyasha is doing it on purpose. He likes to get a sit once and a while." Once Kagome spoke the 's' word, she heard an other thump out side the hut.

"What did Inuyasha do this time?" Shippo asked, as innocently as possible.

"He's such a jerk! You know the demon we killed last night? Well, I apologized about dragging him out there for nothing, there was no shards of the jewel, and that baka told me that next time he'd go alone because all I did was get myself in danger!" She placed clean clothes in her bright yellow bag and left Shippo to go get a bath.

Kagome past between Inuyasha and Miroku, glaring down at Inuyasha, who was expecting a big loud 'sit', but got nothing. She yelled that she was going to clean herself and wished not to be disturbed.

As Kagome arrived to the pool of water, she saw Sango arriving on the other side. "So you've decided to come as well? What is it about a nice bath that relaxes every single muscles in your body?"

"I just need to take my mind of that hentai." She got undressed and so did Kagome. They entered the hot spring and spoke about boys and their weird ways of behaving.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Kaede's. Some villager came running in the hut, expecting to talk to Kaede herself, but ended up in front of a sleeping fox child, a monk and a surprised hanyou.

"Have you seen Lady Kaede? This is very important. I must talk to her about her older sister." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of 'older sister' that meant Kikyo.

"What about Kikyo? Tell me what you know... NOW!" He grabbed the men's collar and pushed him into telling him what he knew.

"Lady Kaede's older sister has been spotted near the hunting grounds. Villagers say that she is waiting, but none knows what and why. We need to inform Lady Kaede."

"You don't have to do squat. I'll take care of this. Go home." He let go of the men and saw him leave.

"Inuyasha are you alright? Are you certain you want to go see her?"

Inuyasha didn't listen to what Miroku told him. He was too pissed to care. Once he loved Kikyo, but now that she and Naraku were allies, she had a black heart and a even blacker soul. Just when they were going to leave, Sango and Kagome arrived, fresh from a good scrub.

"Where are you off to? Something wrong? Where's Shippo?"

"He's sleeping with Kilala. Kikyo has been seen outside the village. Inuyasha wants to go see. Are you coming?"

Sango and Kagome replied by nodding their heads. They all ran towards the hunting grounds. Inuyasha way in front of them as always.

When they left the village, the sun had gone. Clouds covered the sky and the wind blew cold. Sango and Miroku looked around and saw nothing but endless fields of dirt. Where had the forest gone? They heard Inuyasha and Kagome in the distance but they were no where to be seen.

Kagome was getting scared, the wind was so loud in her ears, the cold air on her bare legs made her paralyse. Inuyasha went forward, ignoring Kagome's calls.

"Inuyasha. Wait, please wait. Don't leave me alone." She panicked a little. She was alone in this empty field, none of her friend were to be seen, the wind blew harder then ever and Inuyasha had just left her to go looking for Kikyo. He had made it clear before that she didn't mean anything to him anymore, but he hadn't said anything about his feelings towards Kagome. It scared her that maybe he still thought of her as the kind and loving Kikyo but that miko was dead and she hoped Inuyasha hadn't forgot that.

She still struggle to move her feet when all of a sudden, she saw two figures on the horizon. It looked like Inuyasha and some women, no doubt it was Kikyo. They just seemed like they were staring at each other, nothing really happened.

Kagome finally freed herself and ran for the Inuyasha figure. She tripped a couple of times but still continued running. As she was getting closer to Inuyasha, Kikyo shot an arrow at her. She fell back, out of surprise. The arrow had missed her by inches, ripping a part of her shirt. She hit her head hard on the ground and fell unconscious.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT KAGOME? YOU WENCH, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

Kikyo, who hadn't spoke yet, pulled out a finger and placed it upon her lips. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "I do not need that stupid little girl. She is of no value for me. Though you are Inuyasha. I promise this won't hurt." She started chanting.

'What is she doing? Why is she doing it?' Inuyasha looked behind him, Kagome was still unconscious. He didn't know what to do. Kikyo's chanting was getting louder and louder. His sensitive ears couldn't handle it anymore. 'Wouldn't hurt my ass. What is she doing to me?' He kneeled down and that's when he spelled an familiar smell. A wolf's scent... Koga.

Okay, well that's it. Not bad for a first chapter hehe. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. I'll try to put the next chapter on tomorrow. This story is writing itself!

RiverLight -xx-


	2. Who am I?

Hey here's the second chapter... Sorry I didn't put it up yesterday. I went to the balloon festival and I kinda fell asleep when I came home... :) Thanks for the reviews it's really great to know that other people like your work. Keep them coming. Hope you like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha -sniff- :(

**Inuyasha, Is That Really You?**

_Who Am I?_

_Last time, Inuyasha looked behind him, Kagome was still unconscious. He didn't know what to do. Kikyo's chanting was getting louder and louder. His sensitive ears couldn't handle it anymore. 'Wouldn't hurt my ass. What is she doing to me?' He kneeled down and that's when he spelled an familiar smell. A wolf's scent... Koga._

'Koga? What in the HELL?' Grabbing some black dirt between his claws, Inuyasha knew the wolf prince wasn't far. Right he was when he saw the demon in question turn up in his famous tornado of wind.

Koga didn't seem to care that Inuyasha was about to collapse, his attention was drawn by a bruised Kagome lying, barely breathing. He turned to look at Inuyasha, no doubt to get a good explanation, but when he finally heard Kikyo's chant, he too was on the ground, whining. "DOG-SHIT! WHAT'S YOUR DEAD PRINCESS DOING TO ME?"

"IF I FUCKING KNEW YA THINK I'D BE HERE RIGHT NOW?"

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME DOG-SHIT!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'LL TAKE WHATEVER TONE I LIKE WITH YOU ASSHOLE!!"

They abruptly stopped arguing when they saw Kikyo step backwards. She was trying to keep focus, but something had kept her from continuing her chant. She opened her eyes wide and looked to Inuyasha. "Why isn't it working? What happened..." She saw Koga lying next to Inuyasha. "Him! He's... he's a demon too... No this is not good." And with that, she disappear like she had never been.

A bright yellow light made the demons collapse. The grass grew again. The sky cleared up and the sun shinnied stronger then ever. Sango and Miroku, who had stopped in their tracks due to the fact that they couldn't see past their noses, came running towards their friends.

Kagome and the two demons weren't moving. 'Probably the impact of the light made them dizzy or something.' Sango thought. "We better get them back to Lady Kaede. She'll know what to do."

"Right you are, sweet Sango. They don't seem to have been hurt badly, but we best not take any chances. Koga too?" His eyes wandered to the wolf demon next to Kagome.

"Yes, we must take him back too. There's no telling what Kikyo might have done... Help me out will you?" She was struggling to keep Inuyasha from falling off. "We need Kilala." She called out for her and like the wind, the three tailed cat arrived, already transformed.

They placed everyone on Kilala's back and headed off to Kaede's hut.

"An other demon... he arrived... I lost my concentration. I am sorry I failed you master." Kikyo's voice was shaking. She hadn't done what she had been told and feared that she might be punished for her incompetence.

Kept in the dark, her master didn't say a word. He had made a plan and now that his dark miko had failed to do such a little spell, he needed to think.

"Please, Master. Speak. You're silence is not punishment enough."

He held a hand to stop her from talking. "You did not due as you were told, that is true. But I must know what have you have done to Inuyasha?"

"I am not sure Master Naraku. This other demon, him and Inuyasha, maybe they..."

"Good enough. Now leave me Kikyo. Out of my sight."

In Kaede's hut.

"Oh my, what has happened here. First I leave and everyone is well. But when I arrive everyone is ill. I cannot be doing this everyday. I am getting of an old age." Kaede placed a cold towel on everybody's face. "Can someone tell me what has been the cause of this trouble?"

Sango got up and walked close to Kagome and took her hand in her's. "Kikyo. It was Kikyo, Lady Kaede. My guess is that she tried to hurt Kagome and Inuyasha tried defending her. Koga was probably just passing by when he sensed Kagome in danger." She looked over at Miroku who nodded in agreement.

"Ah, well they do not seem to be in pain." Right then, Inuyasha let out a huge snore that woke Kagome up.

"Huh? Where Am I? Kikyo? Inu..." She saw him next to her, sleeping like an enfant.

"Inuyasha is well, so is Koga. Are you feeling good?" Miroku got up and sat next to Sango.

"I'm feeling better. My head is still spinning but overall everything's good. How's everyone else?" She fell back onto her pillow.

"They are still sleeping at the moment, but Kaede assured us that they would be fine. Just a little shook is all." Right then, Hakkaku and Ginta were heard outside the hut.

"We know Koga is in there! Release him, we pray you. He needs to get back at the den. We must bring him back!"

"Will you two shut up! People are sleeping in there." A well pissed Sango walk out of the hut.

"Koga is sleeping? May we see him?" Ginta asked, a little trembling after Sango had almost chopped their heads off.

"No you can't come in! I'll will bring him out and you may take him back. He seems to have a few bruises but I am sure he will be on his legs in a while."

"That and the jewel shards might be of some help." Miroku came out, Koga lying motionless on his back. "Here take him. Before Inuyasha wakes up."

"Thank you for caring for him. I'm sure he will be grateful."

"Yes grateful. Thank you. Give Sister Kagome our best wishes." The two wolfs demons left with their leader, still unconscious.

Back in Kaede's hut, Kagome was still struggling to get up.

"Do not force yourself Kagome. Stay still." Sango tried to reason with her.

"I remember Kikyo and Inuyasha. They seemed like they were talking. Then... then she... she shot an arrow. I felt it rip my shirt..." She looked down at her thorned school blouse. "She did try to hurt me..."

At that moment, Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Where... where Am I?"

"Inuyasha! You're alright!" Kagome smiled gently but kept her head down, trying to see Inuyasha in the corner of her eye.

"What? What did you call me? What's that smell.... ARG!!" Inuyasha looked down at himself. "Who put these on me? They..." He sniffed them and growled loudly! "AHHH!!! WHY AM I WEARING THIS?!! THEY SMELL LIKE DIG-SHIT!!!"

"Well maybe if you cleaned them now and then, they wouldn't smell so bad." Miroku came in, he had heard of all the commotion.

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's. "Calm down. You... We all had a hard day. Rest."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's hand. "You were unconscious when I saw you! What happened? Why am I here?" 'I don't know this place. Did they bring me here?'

"Kikyo tried to hurt you guys. You don't remember? Kagome, Koga and you were..."

"I'm Koga!"The gang stared at him. Obviously he was confused. The blow, the light must have got him in some way.

"The shock to the head must have been harder then I imagined."

"What shock? I'm Koga! What's happening?"

"Inuyasha calm down already!" Kagome retrieved her hand on his and stood up looking at him in worry. "You've been hit to the head! Try to lay down."

Sango and Miroku watched him as he layed down, his eyes were heavy and weak. "I'm... not... dog-sh..." He fell asleep.

On the way to the den, Hakkaku and Ginta each hold one of Koga's arm. He opened his eyes a little and saw that he was being dragged into the forest.

"What... who... what do you think you two fucking wolfs are doing?" Koga unhooked his arms around their necks and fell to the ground. His force wasn't fully restored.

"We are bringing you back home. The pac is waiting for your return." They grabbed his arms again and starting walking once more.

"Sister Kagome's friends told us that you had taken a fall of some kind. Your head must not be all together."

"What about my HEAD?!!" 'Why are these two idiots holding me? I feel so weak.' "Is Kagome alright? TELL ME!!"

"She will be fine! Stop squirming Koga."

"What did you call... Koga's coming I smell him. He's coming I'll kill that bastard!! Where is he?"

"Koga, are you feeling okay? You seem... a little lost."

"KOGA?? I'M NOT KOGA!! AHHH!! WHY AM I WEARING HIS CLOTHES!! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!" They did as they were told.

Koga crawled on the soft ground. He couldn't feel his legs, though he knew, he felt, that somewhere he had hidden power in them, he just couldn't bring himself to use it. He finally came upon a stream. He took some water, put some on his face. It felt so good to feel something other than pain and dizziness. He went for an other hand full of water when he saw his reflection.

"AAHHHHH, WHAT IN THA HELL?! WHAT DID KOGA DO TO ME? I HAVE HIS FACE!!!"

Dun dun dun!! What happened to inuyasha and Koga?! Answer in the next chapter.. Who will be soon.. I hope :) This chapter has a lot of dialogues but I'm having difficulty getting to the point... but I assure you guys that once something is revealed then it'll be easier to write promise. I'll even go back to the other chapters and try to do arrange them in some way. Thanks again for the reviews means a lot!

RiverLight -xx-


	3. Threaten to keep it secret

Ok well here goes chapter 3. I tried to make it longer, but I'm a bit sick so my brain comes on and off... loll I'll live through.. I hope :P Anyhoo thanks for the nice reviews and I'm glad you like the story. Oh and You are warned... this chapter is SO confusing... even for me...

Disclaimer: I'll say this in EVERY chapter... I do not own Inuyasha and never will-sniff-

**Inuyasha, Is That Really You?**

_Threaten to keep it secret_

_Last Time,"AAHHHHH, WHAT IN THA HELL?! WHAT DID KOGA DO TO ME? I HAVE HIS FACE!!!" (The whole chapter in one phrase... not bad :P)_

She had been in that little room for over a day now. Her soul snatchers couldn't get to her, Naraku had kept his barrier up. He wasn't about to forgive her for failing to do such a simple thing. A spell, nothing more, just a small spell to extract one's soul and change it with an other. But she had failed, she hadn't been able to do as she was ordered. Some day, he wouldn't need her anymore. 'That day' he thought, 'I'll be waiting for that day dear Kikyo. But for now' He gave entry to one of her soul gatherers. 'You have to take back what you have caused.'

In the village, the sun was setting, the children stop playing, silence was all that could be heard, although silence itself didn't seemed that calm. Sango had taken Kagome for a walk. She needed to get some exercise, what with that unexpected confrontation with Kikyo.

In Kaede's hut, Inuyasha woke up, slightly shaking. He looked around to see that he had been deserted. The hut was empty, no one in sight. He walked out and saw Shippo, lying on his back admiring the now bright stars.

"Hey Kid. Where is everyone?" He startled the young fox child by hitting him with his foot to get him to answer.

"Hey Inuyasha! You had us scared, you didn't snore as much. Miroku said you..."

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, they were a bit paler than usual. His robes smelled like Dog-Shit. His hair weren't in a ponytail, they were hanging along his face. The colour had changed, he was accustomed to his hair being dark brown but they were now silver. 'This cannot be happening. Wake up!'

"So then Sango hit him behind the head.. Everybody laughed and... Inuyasha where are you going?"

He left, as quickly as possible. He wasn't Inuyasha, he knew it. "I'm not that Dog-Face. I'm Koga, prince of the wolf tribe! I've got to find my body, whatever happened to it." He fallowed his scent. How could one forget his own smell.

--------------------------------------

Deeper into the forest, Ginta and Hakkaku tried to reason with the now fully awake Koga.

"LET ME GO! I'VE GOT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!" He freed himself and went to look for the real Koga, wherever he was. 'Something's really wrong. Somewhere out there is me, I mean, my body. Something tells me Naraku's behind this.' "DAMN YOU NARAKU!"

-------------------------------------

The night was getting colder, the wind icy. Kagome and Sango decided to head back to the hut only to find a crying Shippo, a confused monk and an absent Inuyasha.

"Miroku! Where is Inuyasha?"Shippo ran onto Kagome's lap, rubbing his now wet with tears face on her skirt.

"He's.... he's gone.... He just left... pouf! Like that!"

"Do not worry little Shippo. Inuyasha is capable of taking care of himself. He will be find. Let's get some rest." He went inside, so did the others. Except for Kagome.

'Where are you Inuyasha? I know Kikyo is out there. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.' She stayed out in the star light to wait for someone she knew wouldn't come back tonight, maybe not even tomorrow. Still she waited, and waited till she finally fell asleep by a burning fire.

---------------------------------

The sky was pitch black, the stars had faded and the forest seemed deeper than before. As he was running he sensed that he wasn't alone. Somebody was following him, but what for? Then it hit him. His encounter with Kikyo in the cold wet field had slowed his reflects for sure. Two demons, now face to face. Koga and Inuyasha. Or was it Inuyasha and Koga? Still they were there, both of them.

Before they could even speak a word, no doubt loose words were going to be spoken, a reddish light came from behind a tree and A familiar voice came to their ears.

"Well, I see you two have finally found each other. Certainly you have acknowledge this little change in both your minds and body. Am I right?" Kikyo chuckled silently.

Inuyasha got up ready to go at her, when Koga stoped him.

"Why did you do that for? She did this to us! You're just going to stand there and do nothing? I want my body back! You always were the weak one Dog-breath."(starting to get confused?! I know I am :P)

"Before attempting to harm me, witch I inform you, you are incapable of doing. You might want to know what exactly happened and what I can do to help."

"I don't need to hear this! I want MY body back!" Inuyasha ran towards her again, put got blocked by her force barrier. Foolish he was to think he could just attack her like that.

Koga hadn't move, he watched as Kikyo crossed her hands in front of her chest and waited. A light breeze made her hair wave. That little movement made Koga think of Kagome. How he really wanted her to be here right now. He never wanted her so badly before. If only he didn't make her mad all the time. 'Snap out of it Inuyasha.'

"Now If you two can concentrate for a minute or so. I could get you out of this mess." She narrowed her eyes at Koga. "Now, Inuyasha you are in this body... who is this in your body? An other demon for sure, this could only work on demons but who is it?"

---------------------

(Ok now, from this moment and so on... when I say Inuyasha it actually means Inuyasha in Koga's body. When I say Koga it means Koga in Inuyasha's body. Just so we're clear on that point and I don't loose anybody on the way.)

-------------------

"Why are you here Kikyo? Aren't you supposed to be with your master? Or does he ignore everything about your encounter here?" Inu's voice was strong and calm, no doubt it was due to Koga's vocal cords. Him and Inuyasha always did have different kinds of voice, one powerful and sexy, the other charming in some moments but mostly annoying.

"Ah but Inuyasha, have you forgotten? I answer to no one, Naraku can think what he wishes, it is none of my business." As she spoke that outrageous lie, she felt as though her master could hear her and she regretted. But he didn't know her plan, she wanted to make things better, worse for some people. She would bring the two demons apart and then she would lure them into some trap so that Naraku could get rid of both of them! He couldn't be mad at her for that, now could he?

"What's this shit about helping us?! You have something to say then say it so we can have our bodies back!" Koga all but yelled that little piece of statement out.

"If you would just let her talk asshole!"

"Be calm, or you'll never get my help! Now..." She had their attention. Koga on one side, laying against a tree, and Inuyasha on the other, standing up, eyes narrowed at the dead clay princess. "You have been victim of a spell... my spell. It wasn't supposed to end this way, but now that it has I thought I'd could warn you about the consequences."

"Consequences? What consequences?"

"Since the spell wasn't aimed at the both of you, there has been some little complications." She omitted the fact that the change was supposed to be between Naraku and Inuyasha, but she thought that at this point they wouldn't even noticed. "You know, Inuyasha, that every new moon your body changes."

"It does?" Koga looked at his body. "What you get like an extra tail or something?"

"It's not that simple stupid wolf."

"A wolf demon... Listen. Inuyasha's body changes to human at the new moon. If till then you are still in his body. Your soul won't be able to change with the body. Therefore, you will be destroyed. There is no way you can survive as big of a change as Inuyasha's transformation. The only way to save yourself is to let me help you get your respectable bodies."

"You mean, that if I stay in that dog's body I'm sure to die when comes the first moon? And this is YOUR fault?"

"That is correct."

"And why should we trust you?" 'Something doesn't seem right. Kikyo's definitely hiding something.'

"You know you have to trust me. That is your only chance. But for me to help you, you must keep it secret. No one must know that you have changed bodies or else I wouldn't be able to bring you back to normal."

"I don't trust her." Koga crossed his arms and looked at Inuyasha.

"We don't really have a choice, now do we?"

"I still don't trust her."

"Kikyo. When can we change back? The next moon is in three weeks."

"I will let you know. Till then, remember, secret or else..." And she vanished like she had in the field. But this time the light vanished with her, leaving the two demons perplexed and outraged.

"So now what? We go back like nothing's happened?" Koga really didn't act like normal. He had always been the calm and control one. Probably Inuyasha's hormones going through his body were affecting his behavior.

"Look Koga. I don't like this either but whe have no other solution. You want to die fine by me, when I get my body back I'll be glad to assist you, but I won't let you drag my body down with you! It's mine!!!" Right then, they heard two rusted voices, calling Koga's name. Ginta and Hakkaku.

--------------------------------

Out on the porch to Kaede's hut, Kagome had been asleep for an hour or two when Miroku came out for some fresh air. Shippo had been talking in his sleep and it made it difficult for him to concentrate on other things than food and little fox girls!

"My dear Kagome. You cannot wait until Inuyasha comes back. You know as well as I do that he may not soon." She got up.

"But what if something happened to him? We're not there to help him if something does!" 'Like he even needs our help.'

__

_Flashback_

"_You can't even track down a jewel shard! The only thing you're good at is being captured by some demon or getting yourself in danger! I can't watch over you every single time!" Inuyasha wasn't even looking at her when he spoke. He knew his words would make her mad and he didn't want to bare with her face swelling up in tears. That always made HIM feel bad. Her pretty little face, wet, by his fault._

"_YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY JEWEL SHARD RIGHT NOW!!"_

_And he did it again. "YEAH, WELL, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I'D STILL HAVE THAT STUPID JEWEL IN ONE PIECE!!! AND I WOULDN'T NEED TO GET JEWEL SHARDS!!!" That went straight to her heart. So rough, yet so true. _

'_He's right. If it wasn't for me, the shikon jewel would still be intact. He wouldn't have to drag me all around. Still there's a better way to say it... I think.' "INUYASHA SIT!!!"_

_End of Flashback_

__

The chill that came up her spine woke her up from her previous thoughts. She felt something wasn't in it's place. "You're right Miroku. I'll go inside, he's not going to come back tonight and I don't even think he would want to see me right now." As she made her way into the hut...

"HEN..."he told her to shush.

"Ah, ah ah... people are sleeping..." -slap slap-

"That doesn't give you the right to touch me pervert!"

"Koga? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. You don't seem well. Let us take you back to the den..."

"Let's go guys. I've had a trying day." They looked at him curiously. Koga had forgotten that he was Inuyasha. He had followed Ginta.

"Eh... Inuyasha? Are you feeling alright?"

The real Inuyasha answered. "He's just fine. Need some rest is all." He looked at him for a reply.

"Ah.. Yes well, I should be going back to hem.... wherever Kagome is." He took a step but got intercepted by Inuyasha.

"You're not going back there. Alone with her. I'm going too."

"But Koga. The wolfs needs you. What should we tell them?" The look in their faces was confused and sad. Their leader didn't want to come home anymore.

"Tell them... that....th... I... Koga... am going to... seduce Kagome!" He didn't even believe what he had just said. Seduce Kagome? He was in Koga's body for God's sake! "It could take up to three weeks. Till then, I won't be coming back." Inuyasha took his powerful voice and ordered them to take charge of the den while he was gone.And they left more perplexed then ever.

"What did you that for Dog-Shit? Their incompetents. They couldn't lead a pac of seeds if their lives depended on it."

"Well then wolf boy. That's your problem, not mine!" he smirked and started walking back to Kaede's hut, followed by Koga.

"Oh and it would be better if you didn't call me Dog-shit when we're not ourselves. Could get people to suspect.And while I'm at it. DON'T LAY A FINGER ON KAGOME GOT IT?"

Koga didn't speak. He just followed, dragging his feet. He would have to face the problems at the den when this would be all finished. 'Stupid Dog-Shit. You'll pay for that. Kagome might like you, when you are yourself. But wait till she gets a looks at the new improved Inuyasha. She'll be quick to run back into my arms. Well when I get them back that is."

Oooohhh... ok well took me two-three days but finally finished it!! And I hope it's long enough! :) The other chapters will be easier to write for sure! Anyhoo keep sending reviews they're all great.

RiverLight -xx-


	4. The switch has begun

Hey I recovered from my sudden cold. Three HURRAYS for me!.. just joking loll. I'm ready to write full speed! I hope to get two chapters in this weekend if not it's gonna wait till after school :( But not tonight... Cause Canada's playing! Go Canada Go!! Anyhoo Before I start, I wanted to say thanks to two readers in particular. Usually I'm not fond of this but I never had reviewers before so here goes :)

**ShyEye'sPlushy** — She's been reviewing since the first chapter and always has good things to say! It's thanks to her that I made my third chapter longer :P Thanks a lot!

**Ice fairie **— She's the one who reads certain parts in my chapters before I post them. I'm not sure if the story would have been the same without her telling me that she likes it! Merci Val!

It's not because I didn't mention some people that I don't enjoy your reviews :) They make me as happy! Continue sending some and hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I am sad to inform you that I do not own Inuyasha. I don't think I'd do them justice if I were to own them anyway!! -sigh-

**Inuyasha, Is That Really You?**

_The switch has begun_

_Last Time, Koga didn't speak. He just fallowed, dragging his feet. He would have to face the problems at the den when this would be all finished. 'Stupid Dog-Shit. You'll pay for that. Kagome might like you, when you are yourself. But wait till she gets a look at the new improved Inuyasha. She'll be quick to run back into my arms. Well, when I get them back that is.'_

Koga and Inuyasha walked through the forest. It was close to sunrise now, the stars had vanished and so did the cool wind in the surroundings. They would probably arrive at Kaede's hut in an hour at most. You would think that since they would be walking for a long period of time, their powers not fully recovered to run, they would take that time to talk about a plan to avoid questions or anything else that could make them spill out, but they didn't. They just walked, quietly. What a bunch of stubborn little babies.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get here." Inuyasha jumped towards the door only to be stopped by an even faster Koga. He blocked his passage way into the hut, where everyone was sleeping.

"You already forgot. How would Kagome react seeing Me arrive in the night. She would probably think I was here to capture her again. You stay out here Dog-breath." 'There will be no need to capture her next time.' He made his way into the snoring hut.

Inuyasha jumped into his tree. Waiting for the sun to shine from behind the mountains and trying to keep an eye on Kagome and Koga. Sure he could never hurt her, that wolf boy loved her to pieces, but that couldn't help the fact that he might try and hurt him. 'What's worst? Trusting Kikyo or watching that scum bag step on my territory?' By his territory, did he mean Kagome? Did he think of her as his? He never really thought about it.

"INUYASHA! You're back! I didn't think you would be back so soon!" Inuyasha heard. He could feel an urge to storm in there and tell Kagome everything. But he didn't he just sat there, in his tree, looking out on the horizon, the sun would be out soon. He didn't want to see Koga and Kagome together, even if he wouldn't let him touch her.

Kagome gave Koga a big hug, but quickly retrieved herself. She felt as though he was different in some way. She couldn't quite figure out how. But that didn't matter. He was back and healthy. Usually he could go out for days and she wouldn't worry but he had been unconscious for a while and who knew if his heads was fully there.

"You must be hungry Inuyasha. Kagome has some ramen. This will start off your day on the right foot." Miroku looked at Koga who seemed puzzled.

"You know, ramen. Food." Koga had never heard of such food. He had never eaten something other then raw meat. What could this ramen be?

Then, he though of Inuyasha. He hadn't seen him in a while. Surely he was around but where? Ah who cared? He was getting pampered and enjoyed it. 'Being Inuyasha sure has it's up sides. Can't figure out why he hasn't put the moves on Kagome though. She obviously cares about him. Anyway she deserves better.'

Soon enough, the smell of cooked aliments could be smelled a mile away from the hut. Kagome brought a big portion out for Koga. "Here eat it." He looked at it, then smelled it closely. "Ahh... How can you eat such a thing?" He pushed it aside while everyone stared.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You like ramen. Where are you going?" He got up as his stomach growled. He couldn't eat what Kagome had prepared, why Inuyasha liked this stuff what beyond him. But he was still hungry.

"I'm going to get myself some real food." And he left.

Kagome looked at everyone else. "Did I cook it wrong?" She was a little frustrated.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede nodded. "It's great Kagome. Inuyasha's just a little... ah..."

Kagome's face was now red. She had been insulted! He always liked her ramen, and now he said it wasn't eatable? She fumed, and yelled out a big "SIT!!!!"

A loud "THUMP" could be heard in the distance. Everyone just kept their distances from the erupting girl. "How dare he... ARG.... he just doesn't change... ARG!!!... He's such.." and she went into the hut.

Miroku sweatdropped. "We won't be able to talk to her for an other hour without getting our heads bitten off!"

"I HEARD THAT!!"

Miroku fell over on his back. Sango and Shippo just laughed and laughed. "Take that monk! Don't ever insult a women's food." Sango almost cried out of laughter. Just as she was about to take an other shot at Miroku, Kagome came out. She gave them a quick wave and blabbered something about going to take her mind off that jerk.

"That means she is going to go bathe. I wonder if she needs my assistance." -SLAP-

"...pervert..." Shippo leaned back chuckling as Sango took off towards the village. Miroku had a bright red hand print on his face.

"She is crazy about me. One day she will know that."

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the forest, Koga had his face dumped in the ground, leaves in his hair, worms in his mouth. They only thing he could hear was laughter. He got up slowly and turned around to see Inuyasha bent in two. "I never realized how funny that was!!"

"Shut up!" Koga took the dead branch off his head. "I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

"But it's so funny!!! No wonder Kagome likes doing that!"

"You mean she does this all the time?"

"Everywhere and anywhere. So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm getting food that's what I'm doing." And so Koga told Inuyasha about theweird food they wanted him to eat.

"So you told her it wasn't good?!"

Kagome had just entered the hot spring. She had been there the previous morning but she never thought she would be needing it as much as she needed it now. Insulting her food. Something was wrong. Sure Inuyasha's attitude hadn't changed but his dislike over ramen was odd. She remembered the first time she had brought some back from the future. He had loved it enough to have five other portions. She lowered her head under water. When she couldn't hold her breath anymore she came up to the surface. She could hear two voices.

She dressed up and looked over the rock that was hiding her from any curious little demons. She saw Inuyasha talking with Koga. Koga seemed a little mad ahe knew this couln't end in a good way.

"Why did you say that to her? I should just..." Inuyasha turned around.

Kagome was standing behind him, arms folded. "Don't you two start fighting!"

A unusual feeling came over Inuyasha. He hadn't seen Kagome since she had been hurt in the hunting fields. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that she was well. He took her in his arms. He hold her tight. Her eyes widened.

Koga growled and Kagome heard him do so. "I... Er..Koga..." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the name she had called him.

"I'm glad to see you too Koga but I told you already. We're friends no more." Inuyasha's heart did more than skip a beat, it almost crashed into his stomach. He knew she was talking to Koga the wolf demon but it still hurt to see her step towards the fake Inuyasha.

"Yeah Koga. Leave Kagome alone. She is not your women. She is mine." Inuyasha growled even louder.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. His arm was around her shoulders. 'Did he say that I was HIS women? He never told Koga that. Does that mean that Inuyasha cares about me?'

Inuyasha couldn't keep quiet. "SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMEN!"

"But she's not yours. You never claimed her."

"... claimed me?" Kagome was getting confused. First Inuyasha said that she was his women now he was saying that she had to be claimed?! "I'm not a toy you know. I'm not anybody's women! YESH MEN!! No it's even worst. DEMONS!" She took Inuyasha's arm off her shoulders and turned to look at Koga. She was mad at Inu for treating her like she was a simple object.

Inuyasha's stomach grownled. Kagome noticed and to make the fake Inuyasha mad she invited Koga to come with them. "What do you say Koga? Want to come with us? I have some ramen left over. Somebody didn't eat any." She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"I'd be happy to. I'm starving." Inuyasha followed Kagome as she lead the way. Koga plotting behind them.

'That's it. She hates him now. But not enough. Tonight she won't be able to bare with him. You'll see Inuyasha. You don't realize that when you are nice with her she only grows to like ME more. You are so small minded.'

"KIKYO!!!" His voice was loud and demanding. "KIKYO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm here Master Naraku."

"I see. Where have you been? No doubt hiding from me. Ashamed are we? You should be. But I hear you paid a visit to that dear Inuyasha. Tell me about it and do not spare me any details."

She told him what she had told them. The help they needed and she said she would provide, the consequences if they didn't accept. Everything had worked. "I was waiting for you to give me the time and place where I should summon them."

"You mean that if they do not change, Inuyasha's body will be destroyed? What will happen to Inuyasha himself?"

"He would have to live in the wolf demon's body master. But if we lure them somewhere, there is no chance they can both survive." Kikyo lowered her head so that her eyes were hidden by her hair.

"Are you sure you are telling me everything Kikyo?"

She stared at the floor. "The girl."

"What about her?" Naraku got up and walked to Kikyo. "What do you know?"

"She could change them back. If she knew what happened. With one arrow they could be back in their bodies." He took her chin up with his fingers.

"But she doesn't know does she?"

"She has no clue. I told them they had to keep it secret."

"Good." He bent his head and lead a gentle but fierce kiss on Kikyo's lips. She felt a burning sensation when Naraku opened her mouth with his tongue. Tear drops rolled down her cheeks but she couldn't move. Naraku pulled away. "You have yet to prove me that you are worthy of life." He walked away leaving her in her quarters of his shrine.

When Koga, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived, she took the rest ramen and placed it in front of Inuyasha. In one slurp he had swept the plate. "At least someone likes my food." She gave him more and once again he cleaned his plate. "Inuyasha, I think Koga stole your appetite." She found suspicious that a demon used to raw food 24/7 would eat some ramen without even smelling it before he took a bite.

Kilala came out when Inuyasha had finished. She headed towards Koga but he growled at her and she arched her back at him. "Kilala? What's wrong?" Kagome took her in her arms but she just jumped out and walked towards The sitting Inuyasha. She had obviously recognized Inuyasha in the hairy armour that was Koga's. She jumped onto his folded legs. She purred and went to sleep. Inuyasha petted her a little till Sango came out.

"HEY!! YOU!! Let go of Kilala!!" She took her faithful cat in her arms and gave Koga a scary kind of look. The one you want to go hide behind a stone kind of look.

"I wasn't going to hurt her you know." Inuyasha got up.

"Kilala's been acting weird Sango. And Koga wouldn't hurt her. He was... petting her?!" She didn't quite believe what she said. She knew Koga wouldn't attack Kilala put she didn't expect him to pet her either.

"Hey Kagome. Can I speak to you? In private?" Koga took her in his arms and made his way onto the road that lead to a nearby lake. 'Now's the time to put my plan in action."

Inuyasha and Sango were left alone. Mirou and Shippo were in the village helping Kaede with some of the village people who swore they had seen demons. So Miroku had to exorcist their houses and Shippo just went along cause he knew staying at Kaede's hut would have been the boring thing to do. They kept quiet. An awkward kind of quiet.

Inuyasha wanted to follow Koga and Kagome but Sango was just looking at him. That just made him scared.

"I know what's happening. Did you think you could fool me?"

Inuyasha's stomach twisted. 'She knows! How could she know?' "Er.. I..."

"Kagome won't be blind forever you know. She will figure it out soon."

"But nobody can know!"

"It's easy to see Koga."

"But...what did you call me?"

"Koga. That is your name right?" she said, sarcastically. She sat next to him. "Even if you act like mister nice guy. You know Kagome loves Inuyasha."

"What? Who said I..." Did he hear right? "She loves m... I mean Inuyasha? How do you know?"

"It's obvious. Once you put that into your stubborn head maybe you can live on and find yourself an other love of your life. I'm sorry Koga but somebody had to say it and Kagome just can't, she is too nice to people." And Sango got up again and started gathering the stuff that were lying around.

'She loves me? Why didn't she say it before?' He punched the ground and made his knuckles bleed. "If I would have know." He got up and followed her smell. He couldn't leave Koga alone with her while she loved him. He wouldn't do that to her.

------------------------------

"So, Inuyasha. Why did you bring me here?" Kagome tighten her fist. She was nervous. She had never been alone with Inuyasha before. And he never had a serious expression on his face like he did at that moment.

'Ok Koga. Now's the time. Tell her that you don't love her and that you never have. Hell, tell her she's annoying and that she's stinks. That will make her mad for good.'

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was nervous a little. She decided to help him a bit. "Inuyasha... I... I love you." And she looked away, shy.

Koga's eyes widened. She loved the bastard! She really did and she had just told him. He wasn't that heartless. Now that she had confessed herself he couldn't just tell her off. He had no idea what to say.

He opened his mouth but closed it again. He took her hands in his. So much for trying to be mean to Kagome. Did you really think Koga could do such a thing? He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Her eyes were tearing up. Koga caught a tear as it made it's way down her nose and her upper lip. He forgot he was Inuyasha at that moment. He had one desire, to kiss Kagome, to taste those pink lips of hers. Right here, right now. Who cared if she thought she'd be kissing the man she loved but really was about to kiss a man she barely knew. Certainly not Koga.

Their lips were inches apart. Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was about to kiss here.

To be continued...

Yup I stoped it there! I know it's meen but the next chapter will be up soon don't worry :) So what do you think? Will Kagome figure out that she has the power to change them back? Will she even noticed that they've changed? Ah poor Kagome. I don't mean to make her suffer. Hope you like it though! Send lovely reviews and I'll write a lovely story... well a good one anyways lol..

Oh and by the way I meant to say this before... I'm new to the Inuyasha world.. I've found it this summer and watched everything about it on TV and internet but I'm still having trouble with keeping the characters in their proper attitude and stuff.. So don't be mad if Koga's weird or anything cause I'm just starting to know them :P Thanks and have a great day... GO CANADA GO!!

RiverLight -xx-


	5. Close call

Hey me again... duh! :) Just want to start off this page by saying.... CANADA RULES AT HOCKEY!!!!!! They've played a HELL of a game!... Hey I've almost got the ending song from Inuyasha (Fukai Mori) by heart!!!... it's such a beautiful song... If anyone knows where I can download the whole English version please let me know :) anyhoo enough talk here's the fifth chapter you've been waiting for.... :P

Disclaimer: Ah woe is me... I do not own Inuyasha... (how many different ways can I say that heh?!)

**Inuyasha Is That Really You?**

_Close call_

_Last Time, Their lips were inches apart. Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was about to kiss here._

Although he knew he shouldn't obey to his desire of touching Kagome's pink, soft lips, Koga just couldn't think straight. What to do? She was there, abandoning herself to him, fully aware... well not fully aware but mostly. But he wasn't the one she wanted to kiss, he knew that but still what if?

She had closed her eyes, waiting. Was he to discourage her? But he wanted it so much. How could she be in love with Inuyasha for god's sake.

"Kagome... I... can't..." She flicked her eyes wide open. He stepped back, keeping his gaze upon her, holding her warm hands in his rough ones.

"You... can't?" Tears started forming in her sweet eyes, tearing Koga up inside. "I mean, I knew... I... just thought... never mind it was stupid of me." She looked away and he saw drops of silver tears come down the side of her face. How he wish he could tell her the truth and end her pain. What if he just told her, and only her? Could that make a big difference? Surely Kikyo wouldn't know. And even if she did he was smart, he could find a way to turn them back.

"Kagome... do not cry. I am not worthy of your tears. Nobody is. Don't ever forget that." She looked back up at him. He took his pams and rubbed them against her wet cheeks. She placed her hand on his, stared straight into his eyes. Golden orbs she could never forget. This was the man she loved.

"I never told you this Inuyasha... but in the moonlight... your hair looks like a field of stars, swimming in a vague ocean of silver. You must think I'm silly." She giggle silently but kept her eyes fixed on his. How she could get lost in those eyes so easily.

"I could never think that." Koga' hands were still on her face, feeling her smooth skin under his touch. She approached him once again. This time he didn't back off, he just lowered his face towards hers. He just couldn't fight the urge anymore.

He kept his hand firmly behind her neck, he could feel her pulse, stronger with each breath. He placed a sweet gentle kiss on her lips. Even if he wanted it, he couldn't take advantage of his position. Koga wasn't like that. He was decent and kindhearted. True, he had wanted, in the beginning, to make Inu look like a cold bastard, but instead he had given Kagome the kiss he had been longing to give her. But she didn't know it was his, not Inuyasha's. How that thought, that yanked him out of that tender kiss, made him week.

Kagome had waited for this moment, she savoured every second of it, but it hadn't been like she had expected. Somehow the kiss didn't feel complete. Like an empty space between them couldn't bring her to feel what Inuyasha felt. She questioned her dreams, what this really what she had been wishing for? She loved Inuyasha, but something made her feel like she was betraying him. The empty space, it had to be filled with the same passion that was between her and the man she loved. Was that because this man wasn't _the_ man? But she knew she loved Inuyasha...

Koga stared at the ground, his hands on Kagome's shoulder. He had to tell her. She had to know. How could he not have told her yet? That morning, that same morning, that's when the words should have spilled out. Not when she declared her love for that mutt face.

It was like a silent whistle had called the dog-wolf-demon. He ran towards the two lovebirds. How his heart was aching when he saw that they had shared something that only he could have given to Kagome. 'How dare he! Kagome doesn't deserve this.'

Nobody spoke. Either too deep in thoughts or too shaken up by the emotion. Soon the moon was shining right down on them. Every little details in Inuyasha's face could be shown. The pain, the hate, the love.

-----------------------------------------

Night time had fallen at Kaede's hut. Sango was still alone, well almost. Kilala slept at her side. She couldn't quite figure out why Kilala had accepted Koga so easily. Dog and cat just don't mix. Then again Inuyasha and Kilala always got along fine. But today, he growled at her and she hissed back. There had to be a logical explanation that they could probably give her when they came back. Wherever they were.

Suddenly, black was all Sango could see. Someone's hand had been placed on her eyes. "What in the...?" Before she could continue her phrase, a full pink and red flower bouquet was placed in front of her. "What? Who?"

"We knew you would like them. Pink for sweetness, red for strength." Miroku winked at Shippo.

"Aww... that's so nice of you." Sango got up, pecked Shippo on the cheek.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Miroku leaned his cheek towards her.

"Oh you're right." She gave Kaede a help with her bags. "Let me help you with that Lady Kaede."

"Oh thank you dear Sango."

Miroku sweatdropped. "I think I deserve something, do I not?" Sango put the bags she was holding down. She leaned to his cheek and she was about to leave a little kiss... Miroku turned around and grabbed her in a fierce kiss. It sure as hell beat the holds he made on her once in a while. He smiled widely at her.

Sango turned red. From anger or shyness... -SLAP- "Don't you ever try that again MONK! HENTAI!" ... from anger! She carried her bags inside, followed by Kaede who just smiled happily at Shippo who was laughing hysterically.

Miroku tapped his new bump on the side of his head. "It was worth it. She tasted like strawberries."

"Isn't that sweet..." A cold female voice made Shippo jump. "Did I scare you little demon?' She chuckled.

---------------------------------------

Kagome recognized that face. Koga's face, still not fully his. As she was about to turn away to see those features from up close. Inuyasha wiped a tear before it came down and ran as fast as he could at Koga.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!", tears still forming in his eyes. But he made the strongest attempt to keep them there. No sign of weakness was going to come out of him. Not here, not now!

They rolled over, they had been close to a cliff. They landed as they began, the real Inuyasha on top of the real Koga.

"GET OFF ME DOG-SHIT!!! I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!!!" Koga lied. He was already too shaken up to deal with Inuyasha's rage.

"YOU LIAR!!! I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!!!YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!!" Inuyasha just slammed his upper body onto the ground. Koga still had his body, he couldn't destroy him. He would be stuck in this wolf body.

Kagome was still up on the hill. She was confused, all the things she was hearing just didn't make any sense. Koga saying that Inuyasha took advantage of her, Inuyasha calling Koga dog-shit. Something was up. She slid down the muddy cliff. "STOP IT!"

Koga was now on top of Inuyasha, threatening to use his claws. Inuyasha tried his best to keep him away without damaging his part of the trade.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" -THUMP- Inuyasha looked up at her. She fumed. Koga just spit out the dirt he had swallowed. Leaves still resting on his head. "Now that I have your attention.. Might I ask what is happening?" She tapped her foot. She wasn't that dumb! Something was surely going on.

-----------------------------------

Miroku jumped to his feet. Sango came out, having heard an uninvited voice. "What do you want Kikyo?" He placed a hand in front of Sango, who had her boomerang out, ready to hit.

"Put your toy away. I'm not here to see either of you." She looked around, no. They weren't here. "Where are they?"

Shippo behind Sango, Sango kept still by Miroku. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't try to fool me. Where have they gone?" Her white skin was even more scarier than usual. The stars light really didn't make her look prettier like it did to other women.

"We don't know..." right then a loud cry could be heard. A wolf's cry. Kikyo disappeared. She really had the hang of this vanishing thing.

"We should go... Shippo stay here." He nodded as he saw Sango change into her exterminator clothes. Kilala changing into big Kilala. They jumped on her back and headed towards the previous cry. They had to arrive before Kikyo, not that the thought they could, but they would try.

----------------------------

Koga had just pulled Inuyasha's tail, well his own tail actually. Inuyasha hadn't been able to keep himself from letting out a big howl.

"What did you that for?" Inuyasha snapped back at Koga.

"I just..."

"Stop it! Will somebody just tell me what's happening? You're both acting weird! You're hiding something and I want to know what it is!! NOW!!" As Kagome was about to walk towards them, Kikyo appeared right in front of her, sending Kagome flying a couple of feet from there.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha ran as quick as he could. He caught her as she fell. He had placed his body to smoothen the fall. Therefore, Kagome was lying on top of him.

She looked back to the fake Inuyasha. He hadn't even moved. Surely she knew Inuyasha would try to save her, he had done it so many times before. But not this time, why? Koga had caught her, not him. She was truly confused. 'How could two people exchange personalities like.... personalities?!' She glared at Koga, who by the way was still under her... She couldn't see the Koga she knew. It almost felt like it was somebody else.

"INUYASHA – KAGOME!!" Sango's voice could be heard by miles. "KIKYO... SHE'S BACK!!" her voice came stronger, they weren't far now.

Inuyasha took Kagome off of him and placed her gently beside where they had been. "Look at me. Are you alright?" She was speechless. Inuyasha touched the cut on her forehead. A tingle in Kagome's stomach made her twitch. That feeling. The same she had gotten when she first saw Inuyasha. It was unmistakably the same.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" He backed away. At that moment, in some bizarre way, Kagome thought that maybe Inuyasha was somewhere in Koga's body, but how? He looked at her, opened in mouth...

"There are too many distractions here." Kikyo placed her hands, pam to pam and Koga, Inuyasha and herself disappeared.

Miroku and Sango arrived, too late by the looks of things. Kagome was sitting one the bottom of the hill, no Koga or Inuyasha in sight. Where had they gone?

Ok I know that this chapter isn't as long as the other ones. It's just that I have a lot of homework and my computer's going bezerk on me.. So I figured that it be better that I put up this little chapie and write a bigger one on the weekend. So hope you agree with my thinking :) About the chapter... Koga kissed Kagome! How could he! I made him do it lol! I was in the mood to have a fight, a little one but still... hope you enjoyed it! Review if you did

take care... and let's share with the WORLD!!

RiverLigh -xx-


	6. What do you mean miss placed?

I have no EXCUSES so lets get on with this chapter...

Disclaimer: I really don't own Inuyasha and all of this... yeah I know it's a big shock!! - cough-

**Inuyasha Is That Really You?**

_What do you mean misplaced?_

_Last Time, Miroku and Sango arrived, too late by the looks of things. Kagome was sitting on the bottom of the hill, no Koga or Inuyasha in sight. Where had they gone?_

Black. Sky, ground, horizon. All black. Inuyasha was alone. He had just waken up from a brutal fall, at least that's what he thought. He had last been with Kagome, he had helped her after Kikyo had appeared. Kikyo? Where had she gone? And Koga? Was he here too? He tried walking, the bruises on his legs would vanish soon enough. He continued. Seemed the more he walked, the less he got somewhere. He tried to see through the dense dark mist that surrounded him. No. He just couldn't. Was he to walk, run or sit around and wait? What if Kagome was in trouble? He couldn't do anything being stuck in this hell hole.

Things just seemed pointless for him. He sat, a hold on his Tetsusaiga. 'The Tetsusaiga!' He could use it! Rip apart this rough, heavy atmosphere. He got up, a new courage and confidence in him. He used his sword to no effect. He tried it again, with more anger, swinging it around a couple of times in different directions. No use. The only thing it moves was air.

Then suddenly, on the far end of the huge field of mist, a light, little but persistent. Maybe the way out? He ran towards it, not thinking of the possibilities that it could be a trap or anything of that sort. But wait, his legs could work again. How come? He was almost out when someone jumped on him, pulling him to the floor.

-----------------------------------------

The moon was gone. There were minutes left of darkness before the sun came up on a new day. Kagome had stood still. She had just reviewed everything over and over in her head. The kiss, the fight, the tumble, Kikyo, Koga, Inuyasha, then... nothing. No one. She was confused, miss leaded in a way. She felt, she felt... she just sank her face into her hands, tears slipping down each side of her arms.

Sango leaped off Kilala. Miroku behind her. "I should go comfort her."

"Stay here monk! I know you too well." She glared at him, making him shrink by the minute.

"My intentions were merely out of compassion." Still, he stayed behind watching Sango sit next to Kagome. Taking her in her arms, calming her, asking her to tell her the matter and then maybe they could do something to help Inuyasha.

"They were here a moment ago. Kikyo... she... just pouf! In thin air, bringing Inuyasha and Koga along with her. Where could they be? I hope Inuyasha's ok." Tears running down her face and on Sango's shoulder.

"There, there Kagome. Inuyasha will be fine..."

"No! You don't understand. He wasn't himself! I felt it! Koga, Inuyasha they somewhat changed. I couldn't pinpoint what or when exactly but I knew it." She got up, rubbing her sleeves under her eyes. "They have to come back. I have to know. I won't rest till they come back."

"Let's go back to village. We will get you cleaned up. That cut on your cheek seems pretty deep. Lady Kaede must have something to take care of that. Come." And she helped Kagome onto the changed Kilala.

They left. "Hey! What about me? You wouldn't just leave me here?" Miroku's cries just echoed in Sango's head.

"The village is not far from here. Walk monk!" She laugh softly under her breath as Kilala flew away, Kagome resting on Sango's back.

-----------------------------------------

'What in the hell?' "KOGA??" Koga put a hand to Inuyasha's mouth, making this one grin his teeth louder than the shout. Koga pointed into the only spot of light remaining in this deep forest of shadows. There, Inuyasha saw Kikyo speaking with a too familiar voice. Naraku's. He almost jumped at the two, if it hadn't been for Koga at the moment. He just kept quiet and told him to listen. Maybe they could get something out of it.

"But you are not strong enough master. I will make the change again, this time I will not fail you." Her quiet but strong voice gave no sign of weakness. Kikyo had a plan and she wouldn't let some little accident blind her again.

"I know this. But where are they? Didn't you bring them here? It was suppose to happen NOW!! And you have, again, FAILED!! I am beginning to think, dear Kikyo, that you have no true value to me and that I should dispose of you right this instant." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She lowered her head in shame. "I do not know what has happened master Naraku. I brought them here, but I have... miss placed them in the transfer...."

"MISS PLACED THEM!!! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A IGNORANT.... go!! OUT OF MY SIGHT! Before I decide to end your already half dead life." She turned away and was about to leave. "Oh but before. Do they know? About the girl?"

"No they have no idea. The girl has no clue either."

"So we are safe. If she doesn't know she can change them back, then they have no choice then to come to you for help. Good enough, now leave. And Kikyo... FIND THEM!!!" She left.

Inuyasha looked back at Koga. The only rip of light was gone again. They could barely see each other. Was what they had just heard real? "Kagome... she could change us back?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Come Dog-Shit. Let's go back." Koga had started running again.

"Yes and while you're at it, do tell if you know where the exit is." Inuyasha spoke this, dripping with sarcasms.

"I did not think of that."

"Do you ever think at all?" 'Stupid wolf demon. If you didn't have my body.. I would just...' They looked around again. The mist seemed to get lighter. Soon, a figure in the background could be seen. It looked like Kagome. 'What? She found us? But how?'

Inuyasha ran towards the figure, but as he was about to touch it, it disappeared. He looked back at Koga. "BEHIND YOU!"

"So this is where you were hiding." A cold, dark, almost as dark as the place had been a minute ago, voice came crashing into their minds. How they wished that voice could just vanish from the surface of earth.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, "There ye' go Kagome. That should do it." Kaede brushed her hand across Kagome's cut on her cheek. Nothing a little medicament or bandage couldn't arrange. "Where has Inuyasha gone?"

"We do not know Lady Kaede." answered Sango looking back at Kagome who's eyes were staring at the floor. "They just disappeared."

"Oh my. That is not good. Ye must go and find them. Here take this." She gave Kagome a cup of what looked like tee. "I have something that might help ye. It's been stored for a long time now, but I'm sure it still works." She got up and headed towards a little trap door in the floor under the window.

"What is it Lady Kaede?" Sango came in closer, to see dust balls rolling on each side of a little wooden box. Kaede opened it to reveal a small but strong piece of tree.

"This piece of wood is from Inuyasha's tree." She pointed out the window. "I've discovered that since Inuyasha was pined to the tree fifty years ago, this piece would react to his presence. In a box, underneath all of those covers, the wood couldn't react. But now that it is out, ye might be able to use it and it will lead ye to him. Here take it." She gave it to Kagome who inspected it more attentively. "Now, go. Go find Inuyasha. Something tells me I might regret my saying this. Leave." She sat back down.

The group looked at each other, then at the piece of magic wood. It started to move towards outside. Kagome got up, still holding the piece strongly in her hand. When she got outside, the branch started to move in all directions. Kagome couldn't hold on for longer at this point.

She was about to let it go, when Miroku got behind her and grabbed the piece and held it tightly. Suddenly, it stopped moving. It pointed straight out in the forest. Where Inuyasha might have been. "You think that this thing works?"

"We don't have much choice. Let's go see. What's the worst that can happen?"

"We can get eaten by a giant demon." Shippo, who had been listening to the adventures Sango had told him, squeaked. They didn't pay attention to his remark and went towards where the wood was pointing.

'Please Inuyasha be alright, wherever you are.'

-----------------------------------------

Somewhere, in the middle of... well... nowhere, Kikyo had found the wolf prince and our little demon-dog. "You know you had me looking everywhere for you. I don't quite appreciate you running off like that."

"That's your problem... not ours." barked Inuyasha. He really had no intention of staying here for longer.

"Let's see. When I arrived, you were about to brake our arrangement Inuyasha. If that ever happened, you know I couldn't help you anymore. Such a loud mouth you were, and still are." A small grin on her face appeared.

Koga couldn't bare it anymore, that witch really got on his nerves. "Yeah! You know, we don't even need you anymore! Thanks to your little chat with dead Naraku over there, we know everything! Put that in your fucking head!"

Inuyasha looked at the wolf. 'You idiot! You stupid, fucking idiot! Why d'you have to say that...' "He doesn't know what he's talking about. We know nothing." He glared over at Koga.

Kikyo's eyes widened. They had overheard her. How careless of her. "Ah well, this changes my plan. I can not take any more chances. I will have to take care of you two. Right now."

They stared at each other. What had they put themselves into now?

-----------------------------------------

Back in the forest, Miroku was holding on to the little piece of wood. It brought them deeper and deeper into the mist of leaves and branches. Then it stopped. Miroku loosen his grip and the piece fell to the ground.

"Miroku, you stupid monk! You broke it!" Miroku put his hands to protect himself from the now angry Sango. She was about to hit him...

"Wait Sango. It's not broken, see. It's still moving." Indeed, it did. It pointed into the ground.

"In my opinion it's broken. How could Inuyasha be underground? It's makes no sense."

"But what if he is underground? We can't take that chance!" Kagome started digging. Everyone staring at her, more confused than anything really.

'I know this is stupid, but I have no other choice, what if Inuyasha is hurt or even Koga. I can't take that chance. I have to do something.' She kept digging. "Well don't just stand there! Help me a little!"

They stayed still, not understanding how two demons could be stuck in dirt somehow.

-----------------------------------------

"I have just the thing. Naraku isn't ready for you yet, but he will be soon. Now till then, I'll have to keep you two quiet." Once again, she placed her pams together.

"Whatever it is, I'm not letting her do it. I'll take care of this dead bitch!" Inuyasha jumped towards her, but go stopped in thin air. "What in the... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" His troat, it hurt, it was being ripped apart. How could Kikyo be doing such a thing. He saw Koga, grip his own troat. She was doing something other than just giving them a troat sore.

"Stay still my precious." Inuyasha fell to the ground, so did Koga.

'WHY YOU STUPID BITCH!!! Huh? I should be saying this out loud.' Inuyasha gripped his troat again. 'What's happening? I can't speak!!'

"Oh just stop it. It is a simple mute spell. This will merely keep you from revealing or little secret. Now, as we discussed before, I shall be waiting for you a day before the new moon. Since you have no other plans for that evening, I give it that you accept. I hear no arguments. So it is settled. See you in three days." And Kikyo disappeared.

'WHY THAT FUCKING WENCH!! How are we supposed to get Kagome's help now? AND HOW THE FUCK TO WE GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!!!' Koga got to his senses.

'I CAN'T SPEAK!!! MY VOICE!!'

'About time that idiot woke up, he missed the best part. Hey what...?' He felt dirt falling on his head. Inuyasha pulled Koga from the ground and motioned a little hole in the sky. That was the exit. 'Let's go. Oh come on!' Koga was still going crazy over losing his voice.'

'SNAP OUT OF IT!!!' Inu punched him hard on the face.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey I found something!" Kagome's voice was full of hope. She had been digging for a while now and she was pretty deep in the dirt. "There's some kind of hole. See.."

"She is right. Seems there is something down there." Miroku raised an eyebrow. "HELLO?? IS SOMEBODY DOWN TH...." A big ball of dirt got thrown into the monk's mouth.

"INUYASHA??? IS THAT YOU?? CAN YOU HEAR ME??? KOGA???" Kagome was opening the hole wider while Sango and Shippo were laughing their butts off.

'That's Kagome's voice!! She found us! Not that I wouldn't have found a way out alone.' Koga got rid of the excess dirt on his hands and just smiled widely. 'Let's see if I can jump that high.'

Ok had to stop it there. Sorry again for the big lack of ideas. But I finally know how this is going to finish mouahaha... but I just have to get the time to write it. Well hope you like it..

RiverLight -xx-


End file.
